


Die Zeit der Weihnacht

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Es ist Winter. Weit nach Feierabend bekomme ich noch Arbeit. Durch einen Revolverhelden, und er erscheint allein. Dann aber ... (Ein Advents-Vierteiler)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Ein neues, und diesmal besonders ereignisreiches Jahr neigt sich dem Ende zu, und nun ist schon der erste Advent! Hier wieder eine kleine Geschichte, mit der ich euch durch diese schöne Zeit begleiten möchte :) Diesmal hat sie etwas experimentellen Charakter, denn der Erzähler ist ein OC. Hoffe, ihr habt Freude damit <3 *erste Kerze anzünd*

Woran auch immer es liegen mochte: Das Jahr war erstaunlich schnell vorübergegangen. Schon war wieder Winter und Weihnachten rückte näher. Während man tagsüber noch gut ohne Handschuhe auskam, wurde es nachts empfindlich kühl. Dann wurde es kalt. Und eines Morgens verriet uns ein Blick aus dem Fenster, dass es geschneit hatte.

Viel später an jenem Tag, ich hatte die Hausbesuche bei meinen Patienten erledigt, überraschte mich meine Frau mit einem Tannenbaum. Wir holten die Kiste mit dem Schmuck vom Dachboden. Doch als wir uns gerade an den stachligen Zweigen zu schaffen machen wollten, bekamen wir Besuch. Welchen, der wohl statt einem Teller Plätzchen meine Arzttasche brauchen würde. Er war im mittleren Alter, ganz in Schwarz und mit stechendem Blick, die Augen glänzend vom Fieber. Höflich, ohne sich vorzustellen, und ich fragte auch nicht. Was er war, war offensichtlich, nicht nur wegen des Revolvers an seinem Bein. Aber das war nicht wichtig hier.

Mary und ich boten ihm an, das freie Zimmer oben zu nehmen. Um sich gleich hinzulegen. Er würde niemanden haben, bei dem er unterkommen könnte. 

Den Blick Richtung Tür, fast als würde er noch jemanden erwarten, musste ich mir nur eingebildet haben. Er war allein, wie sie alle.


	2. Fragen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's, meine Lieben :) Einen schönen Adventssonntag euch! Vom ersten Schnee, der diese Woche fiel, ist noch immer etwas übrig. *zweite Kerze anzünd*

Unser Besucher war kein Kind, aber auch noch nicht alt. Deshalb tat ich vorerst nichts gegen sein steigendes Fieber. Sicher, angenehm war es nicht – doch es konnte auch die eigentliche Krankheitsursache bekämpfen. Während ich außer Haus war, gab meine Frau ihm viel zu trinken, lüftete gut durch. Zuerst ignorierte er meinen Rat, seine Lunge zu entlasten, und rauchte ein paar Zigarren. Dann aber wurde er schwächer und stand seltener auf.

Zwischendurch kamen wir dazu, den Baum zu schmücken: ein buntes Sammelsurium von Strohsternen und Holzfigürchen und Weihnachtskugeln aus der Alten Welt, die die langen Fahrten zu Wasser und zu Lande überlebt hatten und alljährlich zum Fest hervorgeholt wurden.

Diesmal kam einer der Sterne oben ans Zimmerfenster. Ich wusste nicht genau, wen wir bei uns hatten, und ob er sich etwas daraus machte. Wenn er so war, wie man bei einem solchen Leben wohl oftmals wurde, vermutlich nicht … Trotzdem hoffte ich das Gegenteil.

Die Frostphase endete schließlich. Sein Fieber blieb aber lange so hoch, dass er schließlich wie im Traum war. Genug. Ich wollte eben etwas dagegen holen. Da hörte ich ihn.

"Vin", murmelte er, und dann noch etwas Unverständliches. "Vin …"

Wer konnte das sein? Wer konnte das für ihn sein?


	3. Finderlohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute werden wohl Zimtsterne gebacken :) Einen frohen dritten Advent euch allen! *dritte Kerze anzünd*

Lindenblütentee und Wadenwickel taten bald ihre Wirkung, und unserem Besucher, von dem wir nicht wirklich etwas wussten, ging es wieder besser. Zumindest, was das Körperliche anging. Denn er meldete den Wunsch an, für eine Zeitlang nach draußen zu gehen, und als ich dazu riet, besser noch im Warmen zu bleiben … Er wollte hinaus und hatte seine Gründe, das war klar.

Später am Tag, ich war in der Stadt unterwegs, wurde ich plötzlich angesprochen.

„Tag, sind Sie der Doktor hier?“

Dass mir das so auf die Stirn geschrieben stand, hätte ich nicht unbedingt gedacht. Ich nickte und musterte mein Gegenüber. Groß, mit hellem Haar, bewaffnet, und in seinem Auftreten nicht unähnlich dem Mann, den wir gerade im Haus hatten. Aber jünger und auch offener, jedenfalls nach außen hin. Einer, der das Lachen nicht verlernt hatte.

„Bin auf der Suche nach meinem Freund“, fuhr er fort. Dann gab er eine Beschreibung, die … Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Vin?“, fragte ich ins Blaue hinein.

„Ja.“ Er lächelte, seine Freude war ansteckend. „Er hat von mir gesprochen? Wie geht’s ihm denn?“

Ich zögerte kurz. Sagen konnte man schließlich viel, gerade in ihrem Berufsfeld. Sich verstellen. Aber mein Bauchgefühl war gut, daher ging ich darauf ein.  
„Besser.“

Ich erzählte ihm mehr – und erfuhr im Gegenzug, dass mein Hauspatient Chris hieß.

„Kann ich mal zu ihm?“, wollte Vin wissen, als ich fertig war. Ich willigte ein.

Trotzdem musste mein Blick fragend gewirkt haben, denn als wir uns auf den Weg machten, setzte er ein erklärendes „Haben uns in die Wolle gekriegt.“ hinterher.

Im Haus angekommen, ging er zu ihm hinauf, während ich Mary alles berichtete. Als ich wenig später nebenan zu tun hatte, hörte ich aus dem Zimmer gedämpfte Stimmen. Und dann lachte Chris tatsächlich auf.

Ja, es war richtig gewesen, dass ich ihn mitgebracht hatte.


	4. Päckchenzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nun steht Weihnachten wirklich vor der Tür. Es hat mir viel Freude gemacht, euch wieder durch die Adventszeit zu begleiten :) Hier kommt das letzte (Doppel)drabble dieses Vierteilers. Ich wünsche euch ein frohes, besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2021!

Am Abend saßen wir am Kamin. Es gab Glühwein – ein Schmankerl zur Winterzeit. Chris hatte ich vorsichtshalber Tee gereicht. Er hatte kaum noch Fieber, aber es war besser, noch aufzupassen. Doch in einem unbeobachteten Moment griff er nach Vins Tasse, nahm einen Schluck und lächelte zufrieden. Manchmal waren Erwachsene schlimmer als Kinder.

Unsere Besucher zogen sich bald zum Schlafen zurück. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass Vin es hauptsächlich für seinen Freund tat – auch, wenn er es nicht ansprach. Das Bett oben war breit genug, wir behielten sie gerne noch für die Nacht.

Tags darauf, nur Stunden vor dem Weihnachtsabend, dankten sie uns, zahlten, und gingen in die Stadt.

„Um gleich ein Zimmer zu schnappen, falls jemand abdüst“, sagte Vin.

„Und für noch etwas.“ Mehr sagte Chris nicht.

Wieder zurück, legten sie ein Päckchen unter den Baum, nicht ohne uns einzuschärfen, es erst anderntags zu öffnen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns. Zum baldigen Essen bei Freunden konnten oder wollten sie uns wohl nicht begleiten, das Fragen erübrigte sich. Aber sie würden ein schönes Fest haben, das wünschte ich ihnen wirklich.

In der Früh packten wir ihr Geschenk aus. Es waren zwei Glaskugeln, fein gearbeitet, fast wie aus Seife geblasen. Sie ähnelten einander sehr.


End file.
